FALLEN ANGEL
by deetatarant
Summary: God works in mysterious ways as Jack will discover.... RATED T CHAPTER FOUR RATED M FOR MATURE READERS ONLY! Final Part now up..
1. Chapter 1

**INTO GREAT SILENCE**

Ianto had made a conscious decision not to get involved in the argument currently playing out in the confines of the boardroom. Gwen and Jack had been irritable with one another all week.

It had started on the Monday when Gwen had come into work early and found Jack and Ianto 'otherwise engaged' over Jack's desk in his office. She had had an argument with Rhys earlier on and come into to work much sooner than anticipated and discovered her boss and colleague in the throes of passion. Gwen had screamed at them and Jack had yelled at her for screaming at them and pointed out to her that out of office hours Jack's office doubled as his home and she had no business complaining about what he did in there. Ianto had quietly dressed himself after the abrupt ending to his wonderful morning shagging and gone to make coffee.

Since then all Gwen could manage was the occasional glare in Ianto's direction and lots of arguing with Jack. Ianto put it down to hormones and half wondered if Gwen were pregnant. Owen had told him she was jealous of his and Jack's excuse for a relationship and Tosh seemed to think it was post honeymoon blues and that she'd get over it soon enough. Ianto didn't much care one way or another so long as it stopped. Her behaviour was affecting everyone especially Jack. Ianto had asked him to talk to her so the rest of them didn't have to keep walking on eggshells and he was seriously wishing he had kept his mouth shut now.

Ianto was currently in the autopsy bay assisting Owen with a post mortem exam on a body they had pulled out of the bay following a rift spike. Ianto was doing the cutting as Owen still didn't quite trust himself with a scalpel after slicing his dead hand open the other week and with Martha back at UNIT it fell to Ianto to help out under Owen's watchful and quietly appreciative eyes. Ianto was many things but he certainly wasn't squeamish and he took to this task as seriously as he treated making his coffee. Ianto was grateful for something more useful and challenging to do and always enjoyed the chance to learn something new no matter how messy. It was nice to spend time in Owen's company too. The two of them had become much closer since Owen's 'death', out of all of the team Ianto had been the only one not to change in his attitude toward the medic and Owen appreciated that far more than he let on.

Tosh was working as always at her computers, head buried in complicated computations when Gwen burst out of the boardroom and ran out through the roller door in a flood of tears. Tosh looked up from her work as Jack appeared from the same room looking highly stressed. Their eyes met and Tosh's narrowed in an accusatory way.

"What did you say to her Jack?"

Jack just sighed and went in search of Ianto, heading automatically in the direction of the archives. Tosh was smiling now.

"He's helping Owen with a body."

Jack nodded and changed direction. He was more than a little surprised to find his lover up to his elbows in human remains with Owen looking over his shoulders into the chest cavity of the corpse in front of them. Jack stood on the upper level and leaned on the railings watching the two of them work together. It was a rare sight to see them both so absorbed in a shared task with out the sarcasm and sniping going on between them. Owen was frowning.

"Well, he definitely didn't drown, there's almost no fluid in the lungs."

"There are no injuries though." Ianto responded.

"Which means a full toxicology screening. Take some samples and do some tests, great, something a bit more interesting than a weevil or a suicidal jumper at least. Here Ianto let me take over for this. I think Jack wants you."

Ianto stepped back and pulled off the latex gloves and disposable lab coat and shoved them in the bin. He looked up at Jack and offered him the faintest of smiles.

"Coffee?"

Jack's patented grin was there in an instant. "Please."

Ianto made his way up the steps and Jack followed him to the kitchenette. He leaned against the doorframe and watched as Ianto washed his hands before starting on the drinks.

"You find out what was wrong with Gwen?"

Jack folded his arms. "Rhys asked her to leave Torchwood, to which she said no and then they had a row about it. He's jealous of me apparently and the fact that she is always here and often in danger etc, you know all the usuals with this job. I told her to take a few days off and try to talk to Rhys without yelling at him."

Ianto paused in his task and turned and faced Jack with a deep frown on his young face.

"He's afraid Jack."

Jack's eyes widened. "Of what? You think I want her?"

Ianto rolled his eyes. "This isn't about you. It's about losing the woman he loves to this job, this way of life and the loneliness that brings. It's the fact that he can't protect her like he feels a husband should. He can't be there to hold her hand or take a bullet. Gwen is Rhys' future, with out her he doesn't have one."

Jack was gaping at him. "How do you know this?"

"I've lost everything to Torchwood to the point that all I am IS Torchwood, my work, my life, my lover…….and don't look at me like that! It's true Jack. With out it I am nothing. If I lose it there is nothing in the outside world for me. If I lose you, I lose everything. That fear is hard to live with. It must be even harder for Rhys because he doesn't understand the true nature of what we do and what it means. I'm not sure Gwen understands that. He only wants her to be safe and happy because he loves her."

"And what about you?"

Ianto returned to his coffee making. "What about me?"

"Is that all it is for you? Fear?" Jack was worried at Ianto's confession.

Ianto sighed and stopped once more. He looked at Jack with an unreadable expression, his eyes darkened slightly.

"Some days all I feel is fear. Normally it's when you are dead and there's that faint chance you may not wake up, or that I'll come in one morning and you've left us again, or one of us is dead and not coming back. I suppose its like family Jack. This is my family everything I care about is in this Hub. It's the best feeling in the world, knowing that I love you all that much, especially you. But it scares the hell out of me too."

"You love me?"

Ianto noted the warmth in the broad grin that spread further across Jack's face.

"Not always. Sometimes I hate you, because you hurt me and I feel like I don't know why I am here or what I mean to you."

The smile dropped.

"Oh."

"I'm sure I am as bad as you. It goes both ways Jack. We've betrayed one another in the past. I'd like to think we are past all that now, but sometimes it still hurts when I see you looking elsewhere for comfort or intimacy. I hoped I'd be the only one you'd turn to, I suppose that is too much to ask." Ianto replied, a slight tremor in his voice.

"You've never asked me." Jack responded a little stung.

"I thought I wouldn't have to Jack. I just assumed we'd be exclusive once things between us became more serious, but you and I come from completely different ages and if I asked you to change you wouldn't be the person I love."

Jack rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Ianto you should have said something. I do not want to be the person that hurts you. I know I'm about as sensitive as a brick through a window but you shouldn't have to put up with being hurt by the things that I do like that."

Ianto closed his eyes and hauled in a long breath. "I don't expect anything from you Jack. I can't force your feelings and I am happy to take what I can get."

"That makes me seem awful."

"You're not, you just don't love me that's all and you've never promised me anything. I am not complaining Jack."

Jack was mortified at what he heard. "You think I don't love you?"

Ianto froze. "Do you?" He hadn't expected to ever be in a position to ask.

Jack stepped forward and grasped his shoulders. Their eyes were locked, blue against blue, skies, oceans and azure like storms.

"How could I not love you? After everything we have been through Ianto. You never lost faith in me. You are amazing. I am in awe of you and yes I do love you and I am sorry that I hurt you."

Ianto was lost for words and he stood there gazing at Jack with his mouth hanging open.

Jack was grinning at him now. "Close your mouth Ianto."

Ianto smiled slightly shaken. "I….. I…."

"It's OK. I see what you mean about Rhys though." Jack dropped his hands.

Ianto nodded still dumbstruck. "That's not all of it Jack. Gwen's in love with you. It was hard for her seeing us together like that. I don't think she ever really believed that we went beyond the flirting, she hasn't said a civil word to me all week. It's hard for us, loving you. You give out such conflicting signals sometimes. I think Gwen would rather be with you than Rhys."

"Does that bother you?"

"Only if you start sleeping with her."

Jack smiled.

"I mean it Jack. It's one thing you going off with people I don't have to face, but if you ever went to her I would never forgive you."

"Right. Ianto I'm not that insensitive you know."

"Actually Jack, sometimes you are. The last thing you did to me before you ran off with your Doctor was kiss me and tell me that you loved me. You broke my heart, I've never got past that because I know you will break it again some day. You are as inconstant as the wind Jack as far as your relationships are concerned. Gwen needs Rhys, she needs that anchor and security. You'd never give her that. You never give me that."

Jack felt thoroughly ashamed of himself.

"What do you want of me?"

"What you have of me, your heart and I know it is something that you cannot give."

Jack sighed. "You really do love me, don't you."

"Yes, I do." Upset that Jack sounded so surprised Ianto went back to making the coffee trying to hold back unbidden tears. He sucked in a steadying breath the moment he felt Jack's arms snake around his waist.

"Jack I..."

"Sssshhh."

Ianto closed his eyes relishing the comfort the contact gave him as Jack tightened his hold.

"Jack. I...."

"Hush now, just let me hold you, please?"

**PAST MIDNIGHT: THE VISITING HOUR**

_Ianto had just assumed they were dealing with another alien. He had followed Jack into the room with handgun raised completely expecting to see the things that were in front of him. He saw these things on a daily basis, people traumatised, crying and the normal chaos that one came to associate with anything that had come through the rift. Owen was a pace behind him and Ianto heard him suck in a startled breath at what was playing out before them. The three of them froze as if caught in amber and watched the scene unfold with sickening clarity._

_A girl not more than ten years old was hovering in her pajamas just below the level of the magnolia ceiling. Her straggled hair was whipping about her head as she screamed the foulest words that Ianto had ever heard in his life. Only it wasn't the words she was screaming in itself, the sound cut through the skin and bone like glass and Ianto truly found himself feeling physically sick at the noise. His gun wavered clattering from his grasp as a second voice joined in the screaming. Objects were flying around the room. And a man whose tone was calm and measured, but fiercely determined stood in the middle of the swirling storm of ornaments and crockery. He was pointing up to the screaming child and reciting.....Was that Latin? There was a book in his hand. Ianto's vision darted about the room which was in turmoil as the curtains whipped about and the sound of wind roared in his already deafened ears. The girl's shrill cries regained his attention and he watched fascinated, eyes locked with her's unaware that Owen had backed out of the room in terror and Jack had grasped hold of his arm and was yelling at him to move. Ianto felt like he had turned to stone as messmerised he looked up to the girl who by now was writhing in mid air and hissing. They made eye contact again and suddenly she froze looking right down through his bones into his soul. Everything went black._

_Jack gripped hold of Ianto's shoulder and tried to yank him back into the corridor and Ianto sagged into unconsciousness as soon as Jack touched him. It suddenly went very quiet and the girl dropped in a heap to the floor. The strange man ran to her side as she began to whimper in fear. Jack wasn't paying attention as he knelt at Ianto's side. Ianto's eyes snapped open and he screamed. It was primal, gut wrenching._

"_It knows you, it knows who you are Ianto Jones."_

Ianto lurched up on his bed in a tangle of sheets and bed covers. He heaved in rapid painful breaths as he kicked at the covers to free his legs in a panic. He practically flung himself into the bathroom and threw up all over the tiled floor. A second later he felt two warm hands resting against his arm, Ianto started in fright, then sagged when he realised it was Jack.

"Jeez, Jack you scared me." He hauled in shaky breaths and wiped his hand across his cold damp face. He couldn't face moving and his eyes shuttered closed against the glare of the light. He felt Jack's fingers carding through his damp hair.

"You ok now?"

Ianto nodded not trusting himself to speak.

"Another nightmare?"

A second nod. He felt Jack move away then heard the shower jet being turned on.

"Come on, lets get you cleaned up, then I am calling Owen I want you checked over."

Ianto didn't see the point in protesting as he allowed Jack to help him to his feet, he'd never felt vertigo like it.

"Sorry Jack" He mumbled. He hated feeling ill like this.

He stood under the jet of scalding water hands splayed on the tiles for support as he heaved in steadying breaths to suppress his nausea. Jack was beside him, still in his T-shirt and undershorts as he carefully washed his lover down with the shower gel.

"What were you dreaming about?"

Ianto sighed still trying to make sense of it as it faded into the haze of his wakefulness.

"I'm not sure, there was a little girl who was screaming at me, and a priest. I think it was a priest. You and Owen were there...It's vague Jack. I can't really remember it, just that I was very frightened. Was I talking in my sleep?"

Jack nodded, his hands caressing Ianto's shoulders with tenderness, the knots in his muscles were painfully obvious.

"You kept shouting 'it knows you'. That's when I woke you up, scared the crap outta me I can tell you."

"I'm sorry Jack, didn't mean to do that. I just don't understand what's brought it on. I mean it's not like there's any Cybermen or anything like there used to be." Ianto closed his eyes, relishing the comforting touches on his skin. "It's not exactly been stressful these last few weeks."

"No, but you've still been pulling long hours, you may just be tired."

Ianto sighed and reached out turning off the water. "No more than anyone else."

Jack couldn't agree. "Have you seen your timesheets? You clocked up 97 hours last week and 83 the week before. Am I going to have to order you to take some time out?"

Ianto had a rather goldfish like expression on his pale face. "Only if you take it with me."

Jack grinned. "You got something in mind?"

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Father Gabriel Thomas let out an exhausted sigh and turned and smiled at Joanna's parents.

"It's done. The demon has left her, she'll sleep now and when she wakes up she won't remember it all."

They gave him their sincere thanks and hugged him before he departed the South London Terraced house. Gabriel was relieved for the girl, but very disturbed by the fact that the demon had not been sent back into the shadows. It had found itself another soul to torment, someone else to posses. He got into his car wondering who Ianto Jones was and where he could find him.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT

Ianto actually found himself growling with frustration at the slowness of the traffic. Jack for once in the front passenger seat glanced at the younger man in mild curiosity but said nothing. Ianto had been clearly agitated by his nightmare and even with the extremely rough 'feel better sex' afterwards his dark mood had not been lifted. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and clicked his tongue, two things that Jack himself had frequently been told off for.

Ianto glared out of the windscreen muttering curses in Welsh under his breath at the unmoving traffic. Finally he'd had enough and snapping off his seatbelt he got out of the SUV and started walking up the middle of the road. Jack, completely gobsmacked scrabbled over to take the seat at the wheel.

"Ianto, what the Hell are you doing?!" He watched worriedly as Ianto crossed through the cars and away around a corner. Jack swore and grabbed his mobile dialling Ianto's number. He got the voice mail. Completely dumbfounded and realising there was little he could do Jack then dialled Owen's number as the traffic began moving again.

"Owen its Jack."

"_Obviously. Whats up?"_

Jack eased the SUV along by another 10 metres before the lights turned red again.

"Grab Ianto when he gets in. I want you to run some tests, there's something wrong with him."

"_Care to elaborate?"_

"Wish I could, you'll see when he gets there. He's just jumped out of the SUV in the middle of the road and set off on foot. His mobile tracer indicates he's heading for the Hub." Jack explained double checking the small display on the dash.

"_You boys had a fight?"_

Jack shook his head. "No, but something's really spooked him. Please just do as I ask."

"_Sure boss, what ever. Anything else?"_

"No, should be there in about 10 minutes." He hung up and dumped his phone on the passenger seat with a sigh.

Ianto ran, like he was on fire. On hearing his mobile ringing he wrenched it out of his pocket and threw it aside. It clattered away from him. He just had to run, for no explicable reason other than the need to feel the air rushing past him as he fled through Cardiff city centre. He realised through the periphery of his vision that people were pausing to stare at him as he went, giving him odd looks. He skidded to a stop outside Starbucks, how fortuitous was that? Hauling in gasping breaths he stepped inside and ordered a triple espresso, he found himself a chair by the window and slumped into it, wondering what on Earth had so suddenly gripped him. It was ridiculous, he never behaved like that. Jack probably thinks he has finally flipped. Trembling Ianto brought the cup to his lips unable to comprehend why he was there. The coffee would help. He glanced edgily around fearful of the faces of the other customers. Why were they all looking at him? Why was he even there? He hated Starbucks coffee. Ianto glanced down into the empty cup a bitter taste on his tongue and panic seized him. _Oh, God. Jack, help me!_

Anyone looking at the immaculate man sitting in the corner would have no idea. He sat there calm and composed, watching the world go by without an apparent care in the world.

**AN: WOULD LOVE SOME FEED BACK ON THIS OPENER....I'M NOT SO SURE ABOUT IT! :-) THANK YOU FOR READING AND ALL REVIEWS AND I DON'T MIND IF THEY ARE BAD EITHER......MEANS I GET BETTER....HOPEFULLY.**

**DON'T OWN TORCHWOOD ETC BUT WOULD PAY VERY HIGHLY TO HAVE IANTO (OR GARETH FOR THAT MATTER!).**


	2. Chapter 2

**FALLEN ANGEL PART TWO**

DREAMS ARE BUT WISHES, THE NIGHTMARES ARE WHAT YOU REALLY WANT.

Jack was more than a little dismayed to discover that Ianto was not at the Hub when he arrived. Owen was and Tosh were already doing a local search for his mobile phone when Jack stepped in through the roller door. He glanced between his two colleagues.

"He didn't arrive?"

Tosh was tapping away at her keyboard. "I've got him on the CCTV now. He's heading this way."

"Owen as soon as he gets in I want him checked over." Jack ordered as he marched up to his office.

A few minutes later and Ianto arrived looking as orderly and blank faced as he always did. He offered up a brief smile as he hung up his coat and began walking in the direction of the kitchenette.

"Coffee?" There was no hint of anything amiss in his voice.

Owen followed him and hovered at the doorway. "Yeah, I'm sure Jack and Tosh would love one, but you're having a medical exam first."

Ianto froze and turned to face him as if seeing his dead colleague for the first time, his eyes narrowed in open curiosity. Owen felt like he was being undressed.

"What? Have I got dribble on my chin or something?"

Ianto appeared to gather his thoughts and flashed a grin in the medic's direction. "No, of course not. Well I guess I better follow you down into that pit of yours hadn't I."

Owen lead the way down into the autopsy bay and Ianto perched himself on the metal table and pulled off his Jacket and tie, placing them neatly at his side.

"Jack said you have a bit of a funny turn this morning." The comment slid out with practiced ease, Owen knew how difficult it was to get Ianto to talk at the best of times.

_Owen, help me...please Owen...please get it out!_

Ianto smiled, pushing down the screaming in the back of his head. "I'm just tired Owen. I had a bad nightmare. It freaked me out a bit. Freaked Jack a bit too." Not too much evasion.

"I see. What about running out of the SUV in the middle of the road?" Owen secured a blood pressure cuff around Ianto's arm.

Ianto flushed with apparent embarrassment. "Oh, that."

"Yes, that. Jack rang me right after you did it. I tried ringing you but you weren't answering your phone." He took the BP reading and removed the cuff. Owen then took his wrist to check his pulse. He was a stickler for doing these things by hand, diagnostic machines were never an exact science and even though his sense of touch wasn't all there he could feel the vibrations under his fingers much more than he used to be able to. Perhaps his body's way of compensating. Ianto was watching him closely. Owen found himself feeling uncomfortable under his gaze again.

"Lost it, must have dropped it when I got out of the SUV, Jack'll kill me."

"You're going off topic Ianto. What happened this morning?" Owen was writing down his observations now.

"I lost my temper Owen, plain and simple."

Owen turned at the sharp edge in Ianto's tone. "Coming from anyone else here I wouldn't bat an eyelid, but from you? Have you and Jack had a falling out?"

Ianto's laughter was not entirely reassuring. "No, I woke this morning from a bad dream, puked up in the bathroom. I'm tired Owen, it's been ages since I had some time off and I guess it just got to me."

Owen wrote this down, he then stuck a thermometer in Ianto's ear.

"Any dizziness, headaches, nausea?"

Ianto shrugged. "Apart from this morning? No, really Owen. I'm just tired and as Jack rightly pointed out to me this morning I've been working too many hours lately."

Owen grabbed his penlight and shone it into Ianto's eyes and Ianto baulked to get away from the light.

"Sit still, I need to look."

Ianto reluctantly complied gripping the edge of the exam table and forcing himself not to growl his displeasure. He could smell the death on Owen as he drew near and Ianto inhaled deeply. Owen noticed but didn't comment as he shivered when he stepped away.

"Fine, just need a blood sample then you get to your coffee machine."

Ianto rolled up his right shirt sleeve. "Of course."

Owen made his way up to Jack's office charts in hand and went in closing the door behind him. Jack was sipping on the remnants of his mug of coffee as Owen settled himself down in the chair in front of Jack's cluttered desk. He passed the manila folder over to Jack but the older man just put it down.

"Tell me."

Owen folded his arms.

"Not much too tell really. He's blood pressure is slightly elevated, his heart rate is up a bit and he's running a low grade fever. Probably suffering from Torchwood Stress Syndrome plus a lack of decent sleep and a crappy diet." Owen said.

"But?" Jack knew there was more, there always was. It went with the job.

Owen shifted in his seat. "But. OK, this is...well I can't really say a medical observation. He's just not...well just not himself."

Jack's eyebrows climbed into hairline. "That's about as unscientific as it gets Owen, care to elaborate?"

"He made me uneasy. It felt like he was the one examining me."

"It's definitely Ianto?"

Owen nodded. "According to our internal bio sensors, DNA and fingerprint. Nothing seriously untoward showed up, but he is showing signs of tiredness, irritability, a little light sensitive, raised BP...None of it is out of the ordinary. It's my gut Jack, it's telling me something is off. You know him better than the rest of us, what do you think?"

Jack picked up a pen, fiddled with it then put it back down. "Apart from that thing in the SUV this morning, he's pretty much normal. Ianto is never good first thing in the morning though." He added with a smile.

Owen shook his head. "Stop right there, Harkness."

The mood sobered again. "So what's the plan Doc?"

"I'm going to recommend he take a week off and get some rest, a holiday somewhere warm and sunny, he's way too pale and review him in a couple of weeks time."

Jack nodded. "Sounds like a plan...Thank you Owen."

"You might wanna try talking to him Jack. He trusts you. If there is anything personal going on, its best we know." Lisa was never far from the back of Owen's thoughts as far as Ianto was concerned.

Jack seemed to understand. "I'll do my best. In the mean time I need to track down his missing mobile."

"Tosh did that, she hit the remote transmitter and deleted everything on it and fried the sim card, it's scrap plastic now." Owen was grinning. "She really is bloody smart that girl."

"You're telling me, you've only just noticed?"

Owen gave him a withering look. "Fat lot of good it's going to do me now."

"I'm not sure Tosh would agree with that sentiment."

"Leave it right there Harkness, that is not a conversation I want to have."

Jack threw his hands up in mock exasperation. "What?"

Ianto was working at his desk in the archives when Jack found him. He was pretending to work anyway. Truth was he was looking through the many tantalizing things down there. He sensed rather than saw Jack's presence and turned nonchalantly to face him, his hands shoved into his pockets. Jack smiled, but it hitched briefly when he noted the loosened tie and top button of his lover's shirt undone. Ianto never allowed such imperfections no matter how sexy they were and they were definitely a turn on.

"Jack?" It was almost a whisper.

Without even thinking Jack took a pace forward noting the darkening, lustful look upon Ianto's face.

"Ianto. I just talked to Owen."

Ianto stepped further into the light his body mere inches away from Jack and Jack could feel the heat radiating off him, he felt himself drowning in that fiercely intense gaze and swallowed, now at a loss. He never felt like this around anyone. He was always the one that made other people this way. It was crazy even his knees were weakening. He felt Ianto's fingers ghost down his arm.

"What did the good doctor have to say then?" His voice was like organza silk against his skin, sliding over him. Jack was stared at his lips as he spoke, licking his own lips. God he was damned hot. Instinctively Jack leaned in, parting his lips for a deep kiss, holding his breath and.....

Ianto swung away laughing. "Oh no you don't Jack! I've got work to do."

Jack rolled his eyes and clenched his fists in frustration in the most Iantonian way imaginable, _that boy is seriously rubbing off on me_. He let out a shuddering breath.

"Bastard, that was not fair." He eventually got out.

He could see Ianto's eyes glinting with mischief as he readjusted his tie back to its pristine usualness.

"I'm only learning from you Jack." The intensity had dropped out of his Welsh tones. "So seriously, what did Owen's exam reveal? Possession? Bodily co habitation? I'm a weevil in disguise?"

_God, Jack! Can't you see it? Jack! It's not me Jack, please! It's not me! Please don't hurt him, not him please....I'm begging you not him._

Jack was chuckling now. "You are becoming such a tease, Jones Ianto Jones."

"Who me?"

The faux innocence just made Jack laugh even more. "Owen wants you to take a week off, I agree with him. Go home and get some rest, have a holiday. Something like that."

Ianto appeared to think about that for a moment and then he smiled again. "Ok, I can't argue with that, but shouldn't we wait until Gwen gets back?"

Jack shrugged. "She'll be in the day after tomorrow. I'm sure we can manage for a couple of days. You deserve the break, I should have made you take one ages ago."

"Well then. I'll head home then."

Jack was a little surprised at the lack of protest but let it pass. "I'll see you tonight then?"

Ianto brushed past him, just enough for them to make brief physical contact and Jack grabbed his arm and pulled him close their faces inches apart. Ianto's fingers were in his hair, eyes searching Jack's so intently that Jack struggled maintain the contact. He was hard and he just wanted to take his lover there and then, but something held him back. There was a fire in Ianto's eyes that he'd never seen there before, the lust was back with overwhelming force, but they stood motionless staring at each other until finally Ianto lightly brushed his lips with a chaste kiss, barely touching his over sensitive skin. It burned through every bone in Jack's body, making him ache with desire. It was beautiful and frightening at the same time.

"Just make sure the world doesn't need saving first, my Captain." And Ianto was gone, leaving him gasping for air.

Owen was right, that definitely wasn't his Ianto. Jack wasn't sure whether to be pleased or not at that point.


	3. Chapter 3

**FALLEN ANGEL PART 3**

**The time is short: tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow.**

It had been a long night and Gabriel had spent the past six hours scouring the internet for the name Ianto Jones. He had discovered three possibilities, all of them in Wales according the electoral registers. He resigned himself to a trip to Brecon Powys and then on to Cardiff. He was tired and frustrated, this demon, one Taneth was proving to be the most powerful he had encountered. He had spoken to Brother Hilary at St Agnes' Abbey that morning after exorcising the girl and Hilary had reminded him to take a saintly relic with him next time he was to face it. Of course Gabriel already had one, blessed by the Holy Father himself. He had been amazed that the child had survived her ordeal, two of Taneth's previous victims had died as a direct result of having the demon driven from their bodies. Gabriel was the most experienced of his order in such matters. The Pope had given him special dispensation, knowing his gifts and knowing that Gabriel understood the ultimate price that his work entailed. Gabriel's only concerns were the service to God and the protection of innocents. Taneth enjoyed the innocents, it corrupted them, broke them and destroyed them. Gabriel had seen the results of Taneth's work far too often. With each of their confrontations the creature seemed to become craftier, more powerful and much harder to remove. Gabriel realised that this time had to be the last. Taneth had to be destroyed and banished to the Hell from whence it came. There would be a price, there always was, the devil never gave anything up for free. It was one of the reasons why Gabriel had chosen this particular devotion. He had no living family, no friends and no one that he was personally attached to that the devil could hurt in order to weaken his resolve and his faith. God was his armour, Jesus his sword, Mary his virtue, the only sin he claimed to be guilty of was his pride and to this he confessed openly to God everyday because the one thing he could not comprehend was going to Hell himself and he would sacrifice himself to do God's will if it was required of him. Gabriel knew that defeating Taneth would require his greatest resolve and strength of belief. He packed his small bag and decided to rest for an hour before heading to the tube station to get his train to Wales.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Gwen Cooper strolled in through the roller door with a massive smile on her face. Crisis averted, she and Rhys were at least talking to each other again and she had assured and convinced that he was the only man for her. He finally seemed to get that Torchwood really was bigger than either of them and that she couldn't possibly leave. The week off had been Jack's best idea yet. It was what she and Rhys had needed, time, time to just be for a few days. She ran across the Hub and bounded up to Jack's office to apologise to him for the way she had behaved the previous week, waving at Tosh as she went by.

"Heya Jack."

He put down the device in his hands and offered up a cheerful grin.

"Hey yourself."

She stood there hands shoved into the pockets of her figure hugging jeans, looking positively glowing. Jack gestured for her to sit and she did so lounging back in the chair comfortably.

"I am really sorry about yelling at you and Ianto. I had no right Jack. I am sorry if I upset you guys."

Jack waved a dismissive hand. "It's ok. You and and Rhys all right now?"

She nodded. "Where's Ianto? I wanted to apologise to him too."

The smile dropped from Jack's face. "He's gone away for a few days." He failed to hide his disappointed tone. "Owen told him to take some leave, just to..you know...take a break, because he never does...So he's gone to Prague for a few days. Easy Jet from East Midlands Airport and..." He glanced at his watch. "He won't be back for 3 days."

Gwen was smiling. "You missing him?" She laughed at the lecherous look on his face.

"Oh yeah."

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT

Rhys pulled his mobile out of his jeans pocket. He'd received a text message from a withheld number. He jammed the rest of the Danish pastry into his mouth as he read and looked at the attached photo, on seeing it he spat his food out all over his desk in anger. Gwen had promised him that there was nothing going on between her and Jack, she was obviously lying.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Ianto threw the pay-as-you-go mobile into the river.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Jack stepped through the 'secret' door into the tourist office and strolling past the front desk he unlocked the door and let Rhys in with a cheery grin. The next the thing he was flat on his back having received a sharp punch to his jaw, Rhys standing over him his face red with fury.

"You bastard, Harkness. You're fucking my wife, you piece of shit!"

Before Jack could even react a booted foot went into his gut and then his groin. Stars exploded in his vision and he aware of screaming and shouting and lots of incredibly bad language as Owen and Gwen rushed in to restrain the pissed off Welshman. Jack hauled himself to his feet and glared at Rhys, ready to throw a returning fist in the idiot's face.

"Rhys! That's enough!" Gwen was yelling herself hoarse, "What the hell is going on?"

Jack was nursing his jaw and poised ready to retaliate. "Would you mind telling what the fuck that was for?"

Rhys was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet but he calmed himself sufficiently to pull out his mobile phone and show Gwen the incriminating evidence. She baulked at the image of herself and Jack quite definitely mid snog in front of the water sculpture on the Plass. She shoved it at Jack who gave a similar reaction.

"That never happened." She stated, not actually believing what she had just seen.

Rhys glowered. "Nice try Gwen. THAT is pretty conclusive, don't you think?"

Jack handed the phone to Owen. "She's telling the truth."

Owen looked at them as disbelieving as Rhys but he kept his mouth shut and passed the phone back to Rhys.

"The truth? You two wouldn't know the truth if it came up and bit your arses."

Jack sighed.

"Rhys, I am not having an affair with Jack and that did not happen. I promise you, I love you and I would not cheat on you." Gwen implored gently grasping on to Rhys' arm.

"Ok, so how do you explain it then?"

Jack was losing his patience now. "Bring the phone down stairs we can get Tosh to run the picture through some imaging software. It's a fake Rhys and I want to know who sent it and why so shall we?" He gestured to the entrance to the Hub.

Reluctantly Rhys agreed as he followed the Torchwood team in, Gwen gripping on to his hand and wiping at the tears on her face at the same time.

"It's definitely a fake." Toshiko announced only an hour later as they were gathered in the board room. "A poor fake at that, whoever did this obviously wasn't too concerned about that, you can see quite clearly where the two images have been spliced together."

There was a collective sigh of relief and Rhys flushed with embarrassment and look down at his hands clasped on the table in front of him.

"Sorry Jack. Gwen I'm sorry. God I am stupid." He mumbled. Gwen reassuringly grasped his hand.

"It's ok pet."

Jack returned his attention to Tosh. "So, who did this?"

"The message came from a newly purchased mobile phone, one of those pay-as-you-go things. It was bought in Brent Cross Shopping Centre, London yesterday morning and paid for with cash. That was the only message/ call it was used for and it has since stopped transmitting. I contacted the shop and they reviewed their CCTV and sent this picture of the girl who purchased the phone. I've not been able to identify her."

Tosh sat back down.

Gwen was looking intently at Jack. "Why would anyone do such a horrible thing?"

"Have either of you had any problems, dodgy emails, weird phone calls, anything at all?"

Gwen and Rhys exchanged puzzled frowns. "No. I don't think so." Rhys replied.

"What are you thinking Jack?" Owen asked.

"This goes beyond being a bit of a prank, don't you think? I mean, no disrespect Rhys, but it has to be someone who knows how Rhys feels about...well...my relationship with Gwen."

Rhys couldn't get any more embarrassed if he tried, he felt thoroughly humiliated. Gwen was just plain worried.

"I want Tosh to install some CCTV at your place, so we can keep an eye on things and if anything and I mean anything else happens. I want to know about it."

The phone in Jack's office started to ring and he got up to take the call.

**Let's get down to basics.**

_Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry._

Ianto scrubbed at his hands, picking out the fragments and skin and dried blood from under his fingernails, whistling happily to himself. He had a flight to catch, mustn't forget the duty free order for Owen and maybe some nice perfume for Tosh, she was such a sweet little thing. He smiled wondering how Gwen and Rhys were doing and he would need to do something about Jack, dumping wouldn't be an option, that would arouse his suspicion far too much because this human was too weak to stand up to him. Still, some fun could be had....

Jack eyed Ianto somewhat appreciatively as the young man stepped through the arrivals gate in baggy jeans and T-shirt carrying a back pack which was slung over his shoulder and two carrier bags. There was smile on the young man's and Jack just couldn't resist the urge to pull him into a needy and passionate kiss, right there in front of all the passengers. Ianto just lowered his baggage to the floor and rather unexpectedly reciprocated with a full on wet sloppy snog. When they finally broke apart amid open and occasionally hostile looks they were grinning at each other stupidly.

"You missed me then?"

Jack picked up his back pack. "That obvious huh? How was the trip?"

Ianto grasped his hand as they walked back to the car. "It was great. I love Prague and it was nice to not be working. You were right I needed the break."

Jack smiled at him, wholly aware of the unusual public display of affection, it was nice, but it made him slightly nervous at the same time. Ianto's inherent shyness was something that Jack adored and it felt wrong now that it was missing. They dumped Ianto's things on the back seat and got in the car.

"So anything interesting happen whilst I was away?"

"Nah, not much. Myfanwy's been acting up as she only likes you to feed her and the Rift has been behaving itself. Some weirdo sent Rhys a fake text message and he went off on one because he still thinks I am shagging her...."

Ianto smiled to himself, _I'm sorry Gwen,_ "And are you?"

Jack did a double take. "I can't believe you just asked me that?" He responded sharply.

Ianto reached across and squeezed his thigh. "Joking." He whispered coyly.

Jack was not amused, but he smiled anyway. "Yeah, right."

"Are they OK now?" Ianto decided he best ask, even though he didn't give a toss about them and their sanctimonious relationship.

Jack nodded. "I think so, but not until after Rhys had kicked the shit out of me."

"He did?" Ianto couldn't keep the amusement out of his tone.

Jack stole a look at the younger man. "It isn't funny Yan, he could have done serious damage."

"I'll have to check you over when we get home then won't I, make sure you're intact."

Jack decided it was high time he broke the speed limit to get them back to Cardiff.

The bottom line for Jack was that sex with Ianto was always an experience to be savoured and be taken seriously. The young man was a perfect blend of consideration and passion. Jack had never met anyone with the innate ability to give him everything he ever wanted in bed without having to ask. Ianto just did and he did it so well too. Jack couldn't get enough, he was just...perfect right down to the feather light touches of his breath after he fell asleep tightly wrapped in Jack's arms. It was the only concession that Ianto ever asked for, to be held in his sleep with the assurance that his nightmares would mostly be chased away. Jack loved to hold him anyway, it was never in imposition. So that night Jack was more than a little surprised to find himself waking up alone in Ianto's empty flat. He got and dressed wondering what time it was that Ianto had so quietly crept away. The car keys were gone from the hallway table and Ianto's replacement mobile was still sitting on the dresser. Frowning and more than a little displeased Jack pulled on his great coat and left for the Hub. Things were definitely changing between them. Jack was certain that it was a good thing, for Ianto at least. The younger man was most definitely more confident and self assured. He had taken, rather forcefully, the lead on the previous night's sexual activities, which Jack didn't mind, it just worried him. It was such an un-Ianto thing to do. He had always been a slightly submissive lover, but perhaps he was just finding his confidence with his and Jack's relationship. Perhaps he felt more trust and was therefore able to let go his own inhibitions a little. Jack tried to convince himself that that was a good thing, a stronger, more confident Ianto; but he wasn't so sure that he liked it that much wondering if it signalled the fact that Ianto would and could do just fine without him.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED 'M': CONTAINS GRAPHIC VIOLENCE OF A SEXUAL NATURE (RAPE) AND CONTAINS NOT SO NICE RELIGIOUS REFERENCES...MAY OFFEND.....BE WARNED!!!!!!!!!**

**FALLEN ANGEL PART 4**

Pray for us sinners now and at the hour of our death.

Sister Elizabeth Davies went about the small convent turning out the downstairs lights. In truth it was a converted terraced house with a tiny chapel and mission kitchen downstairs and a small dorm and bathroom upstairs. The house was home to four Nuns, had been now for almost 20 years. Thursday was mission day when the doors were opened up to feed the local homeless an evening meal. Sisters Mary and Annette were out of town visiting a monastery near Liecester and Sister Terese had retired to her bed, and well at 87 years she was entitled. Elizabeth had spent the evening, cleaning the kitchen and washing and drying the dishes then sat in the chapel for an hour of contemplative meditation and prayer. It was automatic for her, she loved God had given herself over to her faith as soon as she had graduated from university 12 years before hand and now at 33 she was happy and doing what she always wanted to do, serving God by doing his work in the local community. She had learnt to speak Polish and Slovakian because many Eastern Europeans had come to the neighbourhood and she had mastered Welsh too, and each day she felt closer to God and more content with her role in the world. Her parents had struggled with her choices at first but even they had finally come round when they saw just how content she was. She was humming one of her favourite hynms as she made her way up the creaky stairs to bed.

Elizabeth's eyes snapped open as something came down and clamped over her mouth holding her head fast against the pillow. She stared wide eyed into the shadowed and contorted face of a young man who was smiling down her. Insanely she realised he had turned on her bedside light and she fleetingly wondered if he could see the terror in her dark eyes. Of course he could, because his grip tightened not only on her face but over her left breast as well, through her night dress and the sheets. His hold was vice like, his piercing blue gaze holding her as tightly as his hands did. Elizabeth lay there frozen and terrified and she wondered if Terese knew this man were there, her eyes darting in her companion's direction. The man leaned in, his face almost touching hers, his breath hot and spicy against her skin. He inhaled her fear deeply and then pulled back slightly forcing her to look into his eyes.

_Stop, please...stop me...for fuck's sake woman kick me...anything just don't let me do this._

"No help there I'm afraid." His velvet tones washed over her, the Welsh accent stirring something unknown with in her own body. "The old lady croaked as soon as she looked at me I'm afraid. It's just you and me, Sister." He whispered leaning down and licking the side of her face, savouring the porcelain skin against his tongue, she tasted like wine, and chocolate and sex. His hand was squeezing painfully at her breast. Elizabeth jerked, suddenly finding her anger. He had no right to touch her, no right over her at all. He barely seemed to notice and with another futile attempt to move she realised to her horror that she wasn't going to be going anywhere. She felt weak and unable to control her own body and tears leaked from her eyes.

"Your God, isn't going to help you now. This is your merciful Lord letting you lie here in terror and you are so pretty too, such a waste." He hand roughly tugged away the sheet, his other still steadfastly clamped over her mouth. His body now straddling hers. "I think we need to get better aquainted, don't you?"

Elizabeth couldn't look away as he shoved her night dress up over her stomach and forced his hand between her legs. Her whimpers did not escape her mouth like the tears that flowed over her face as he pushed himself into her with such violence the pain almost blacked her out. She wished it had as he bit viciously into the soft skin of her white breasts and exposed neck.

"This is how much your God loves you Sister, sacrificing your virtue to the devil, carrying a demon child into the world because your faith would never allow you to rid yourself of it."

When he was done with her he held a knife to her face. "Just so you don't forget who had you first, God's whore."

The word 'PESTE' was carved neatly across her belly, before he was done she lost consciousness.

Ianto got back to his flat at 5am and discovered it empty. Unconcerned he pulled off his clothes and took a shower, donning a Torchwood veneer and throwing his dirty clothes into the dustbin shared by the residents of his apartment building. An hour and half later he was making coffee in the Hub. Jack was leaning against the door jam watching his young lover as he prepared coffee for the both of them. There was something much more fluid and graceful about Ianto's movements.

"Hey."

Ianto turned offering him a slight smile and Jack noticed that Ianto wasn't wearing a tie. The top two buttons of his shirt were undone revealing that tantalizing spot at the base of his throat, one of Jack's favourite kissing spots. He could feel his own arousal. What the fuck was going on? Wasn't HE the one with the pheromones?

"Coffee Jack?"

Jack nodded slightly dumbfounded, it took him a moment to compose himself as he took the mug that Ianto offered.

"So..er...where'd you get to last night?"

Ianto seemed unconcerned by the enquiry. "Took a drive out to the coast. I needed to think. I'm sorry did I wake you?"

His soft tones washed over Jack like a tonic, he remembered that tone from a couple of weeks ago down in the archives. It was intoxicating, distracting....distracting....damn it too distracting.

"I was worried." Jack straightened himself and tried to focus.

"I didn't mean to worry you Jack. I'm sorry I should have left a note or something. I often go out for a drive at night, it helps me clear my head, you know that."

It was true, Ianto used to do it all the time, Jack had kept close tabs on him for a long while after the Lisa incident.

"So what did you need to think about?"

"Us actually."

"OH?"

Ianto was looking shy now, but didn't seem to quite pull it off, Jack could see the excitement burning brightly in his eyes and he got the feeling that he wasn't the source of it. Ianto took a pace forward and gently brushed the tips of his fingers over Jack's hand.

"I was thinking you could move in with me." He looked up at Jack through his long dark eyelashes. Jack was losing it again, focussing on Ianto's full lips that were slightly parted in anticipation. Jack captured them in a bruising kiss, his hand going to the back of Ianto's head to hold him there, he needed the control or least to feel as though he had some. They drew apart some undefined amount of time later, breathless and Jack smiled brightly at him to hide his panic.

"Count me in, but it's not an engagement or anything." He replied licking at his lips. Ianto seemed content with that, he stepped back pulling a claret coloured tie from his suit jacket pocket.

"Guess I should just finish getting dressed then." He eased himself passed Jack ghosting his hand over Jack throbbing crotch as he went. Jack bit back a curse wondering want on earth was wrong with his lover.

Ianto walked away.

_Jack I am so sorry. Forgive me please. I can't fight this please listen for me I know you know that something is wrong, please...You have to stop this Jack because I can't. I'm not strong enough. I'm sorry._

Kathy Swanson had seen many terrible things in her life, but the traumatised woman before broke her heart. How anyone could murder a little old lady, a nun at that and then rape another, a young woman who had never so much as kissed a boy in her life. It went beyond appalling and she wanted all the help she get in catching the sick fucker that had done it. Reluctantly she decided to notify Torchwood, it wasn't in their remit but right now she didn't give a toss.

**Attn: Captain Jack Harkness: Torchwood,**

**From: Detective Inspector Kathy Swanson Gwent CID.**

**RE: Murder of Sister Terese Paul and the rape of Sister Elizabeth Davies.**

**I wanted to give you a heads up on this case. It's especially nasty and we are investigating every avenue. I know occasionally our paths cross if you do come across anything you believe may be relevant or can offer any assistance in this matter please contact me.**

**Files are attached.**

**Kathy.**

Jack Harkness spent the entire night going over the case notes, reading and re-reading Sister Elizabeth's statement. It made his gut clench but he wasn't sure what they could do help, the police appeared to have it all in hand. The only unusual thing was the odd looking DNA, he got Owen to examine the following day.

Father Gabriel closed down the screen of his lap top. The email had been perfectly clear. Cardiff it was. Taneth had already begun it's evil work there. Ianto Jones apparently worked in a tourist shop, there was virually no other information about the man, it was if he didn't exist apart from on one conspiracy web site about aliens. Still he had a picture now, well at least he hoped he did and when he saw it his heart had filled with dread and pity, this was going to be much harder than he had first thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**FALLEN ANGEL PART 5**

ASHES ASHES, WE ALL FALL DOWN

"Well this is the weirdest DNA I've ever seen." Owen commented from his lab area. Jack was watching him from the door.

"How so?"

Owen straightened up and waved a pipet at his boss. "Are you sure they sent through the right samples? No way is this human."

Jack nodded. "Swanson's team said the same thing. Looks like it is a case for us then after all. Shit, I was hoping not. It means one of us is going to have interview a rape victim, a very distressed one."

"Send Cooper then, she's had training Jack, the last thing that victim will want is to be interviewed by a man..Which leads to me a question."

Jack wasn't liking the look on Owen's face. "Which is?"

"Do we know if she's pregnant? If she is we'll have to contain her."

"I'll find out. I mean the time I'll get Ianto to prepare a cell for her." He was about to turn away.

"Jack?"

"Yes Owen?"

"How's Ianto?"

Jack hesitated and offered Owen a frown. "Odd, you were right the other day. It's like he's watching us." Unconsciously he rubbed at a bruise on his arm. "He's more confident, in control and you know what I think he's stronger. I want you to give him another medical exam."

Owen nodded. "Have you spoken to him?"

"No, let's just say every time I try to I get waylaid, in the nicest possible way. Right I'll send Gwen over to the police station. Send Ianto to you in an hour?"

"Yep."

Jack found Ianto by the coffee machine just as he was putting out mugs for the rest of the team. The younger man appeared lost in his task but Jack knew that Ianto was aware of his presence by the slight shifting of his shoulders and the change in his breathing. It was subtle though, almost guarded.

"It's terrible, about that woman at the convent, Gwen was telling me about it earlier." Ianto commented as he worked.

Jack folded his arms across his chest. "Yeah about that. We may have to accommodate her for a spell, if she's pregnant that is. The DNA found on her wasn't human. Owen hasn't been able to identify the species at all." Did Ianto freeze then? Jack narrowed his eyes. "Ianto?"

The younger man faced him with a look of genuine distress. "Jack?" _Look at me Jack ! Can't you see me now? _He collected himself immediately sucking in a sharp breath. "So what? She was raped by an alien?"

Jack noted the sudden pallor in Ianto's face. "You ok?"

"Yes, sorry. It's just the thought...It's disgusting...that poor woman." Ianto went back to pouring the coffees. Jack was confused, he looked so much more like the Ianto he knew right now, vulnerable and reticent. His hand was shaking as he worked.

"She seems to think her attacker was human, was able to give a description, but it's vague. I'm sending Gwen out to collect and interview her here. Once we've confirmed whether or not she is pregnant, well she'll either have to stay or...well whatever it is that will happen to her. I suppose the church will take care of her."

Ianto hissed out a breath at that. "It's not done her much good so far has it." He responded rather bitterly. He handed Jack a cup of coffee.

Jack nodded, not sure what to say. "Yan, about yesterday. You asking me to move in with you..." He was hesitant, but the truth was he wanted to keep a closer eye on him.

"You've changed your mind?"

"No. I just want to be clear that what we do outside of Torchwood can't impact on things at work."

Ianto sipped at his coffee, the warmth of it seemed to spread to his eyes and his gaze softened considerably. He offered a slightly seductive up curve of his lips. "Jack, it hasn't so far has it?"

"No. I want you to have a follow up medical exam though. I know you hate them...."

"It's fine. I know, you're worried."

_JACK! LOOK AT ME PLEASE!_

"Yes I am. You seem out of sorts lately."

Ianto nodded. "Can't deny that. We're ok aren't we?" He touched Jack's cheek and Jack hitched a breath at the contact, but there was no lust or even a trace of desire in the touch. If anything Ianto appeared a little bored.

Jack grinned, though he really didn't feel like it. "We're fine." He briefly kissed Ianto's forehead, which felt too warm, sheened with sweat. "You're still a little hot you know."

"Only a little?" It was poor come on. "I'm sure Owen can fix it."

_Jack!_

Gwen had dealt with many victims during her time with the police force, but nothing had quite prepared for the sight of a beautiful woman, probably her own age wrapped up in a white habit. Her smooth face marred by the finger mark bruising across her cheeks and full mouth. Gwen was certain that there were many more bruises besides. What surprised Gwen was her apparent stoicism and calm as she sat opposite her in the interrogation cell. Jack and Ianto were watching through the two way glass above their heads.

Sister Elizabeth sat there, her hands firmly clasped, resting on the table. She was past wondering why she had been moved from the hospital to this strange place. Her body and soul hurt, but whatever pain she was in she knew that the man who had raped was in a far worse place than she was, something told her that the woman in front of her would understand that.

"Is there anything I can get for you Sister, tea, coffee? Our Ianto can make the best coffee you know." Gwen smiled gently wanting to reach out and touch her hands, offer some comfort.

She was shocked to see Elizabeth smile back. "No really."

"Ok, now please, just tell if at any time you need to take a break or if you want anything."

Elizabeth smiled again, taking in Gwen's deep dark eyes and doey smile.

"Can you talk about what happened?"

"It's really simple Mrs Williams. A demon, wearing the body of a young man, broke into the convent. He murdered Terese and then raped me with the soul purpose of getting me pregnant." She replied matter of fact. The slight tremor in her voice was the only giveaway to the fact that she was a victim.

Gwen did her best not to gape. "So you think he was possessed?"

"I know he was. I know the devil when I see him Mrs Williams."

"Tell me about the man then, what can you remember of him?"

A tear leaked from her left eye and trailed down her narrow face. Gwen couldn't help but notice how pretty she was.

"A young man, early twenties. Very strong, clean, well manicured. His face was shadowed I couldn't see him clearly at all."

Gwen wrote these things down. "Did he speak?"

"Welsh, a local Welsh accent. I'm good with languages, he spoke to me in Welsh."

"Not English?"

Elizabeth shook her head and wiped at the water on her faith. "Mrs Williams. I am not the one who needs help here. He does."

Gwen's head shot up to look into her eyes. "After what...."

"It's not the boy's fault. He was possessed. I know you understand such things are possible."

Gwen looked up to Jack for guidance, knowing he was there behind the glass, his response came over her ear piece. She nodded facing Elizabeth again.

"How do you know?"

"Torchwood, the Vatican keeps it's eye on you. Demons tend to collect around...well things that are out of the norm. You deal with things, protect people. The Holy Father knows of your work and so do I."

Gwen nodded. "I see. Well if you want us to help this man, we need to identify him fist, so anything you can remember?" She asked kindly.

Elizabeth lowered her head. "I'm sorry. Truly I wish there was." She wrung her hands finally losing her composure as sobs escaped her.

Gwen sat there for a moment.

"I'm sorry love. Look why don't we get you a cup of tea, then we'll get our doctor to check you over."

Jack turned away from the observation window and watched as Ianto stood there continuing to stare down into the interrogation cell, a mixture of emotions running across his features. It was a strange sight, what looked like pity and hatred battling for dominance, but he quickly schooled his features into a blank mask when he realised he'd been caught out.

"Yan?"

Ianto looked at him and Jack blanched at the emptiness in his eyes.

"She's beautiful Jack, so pure. It's terrible." He looked away.

Jack sighed. Owen's medical exam had revealed nothing new about Ianto's current behaviour. Jack resolved to speak to the young man that night at home. He watched as Ianto made his way back to the kitchenette, the young man had been hiding away in there a lot recently.

Sister Elizabeth sat on the edge of the metal autopsy table and watched quietly as Owen took her pulse, temperature and blood pressure. A urine sample confirmed the pregnancy and he looked at her apologetically when he confirmed what she already knew. Gwen was at her side, a comforting presence nearby, or so she hoped, as Owen explained the situation and the options.

"Ok, Sister. We need to talk about what you're going to do about the pregnancy.."

She cut him off before he got properly started. "I will keep the child."

"It's not that simple, I'm afraid."

"It is for me Dr Harper. I cannot abort a child. I am it's mother, regardless of the circumstances." She told him quite firmly, her hand going instinctively to her belly. The power of her maternal drive surprised Gwen, she knew she'd get rid of it straight away if it were her.

Owen nodded, trying to understand. "No it isn't. We analysed the er...semen from your attacker. It's not human. You are not carrying a human child. There will be complications and you could be in serious danger."

"None the less it is still a child Dr Harper." There was no hesitation in her voice.

"Look, the bottom line. If you decide to keep the baby...or whatever it is in there, you will have to stay here so we can keep it contained and of course, monitor you."

Elizabeth looked from Gwen to Owen. "I see..."

"It's for your safety Elizabeth." Gwen grasped her arm gently and Elizabeth flinched at the gesture.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's all right Gwen. I suppose I have to be prepared to stay for a bit then."

Gwen had got Elizabeth settled into the secure guest quarters for the night and Tosh volunteered to stay at the Hub for the night whilst everyone else went home. Gwen was relieved. Quite frankly she was so stressed after dealing with Elizabeth that all she wanted was a hot soak and a cuddle with Rhys. Thank fully things between them had calmed down a little. Owen went home via the library and pulled out every book he could find on demonic possession. Jack drove Ianto back to 'their' flat. Both of them sitting in brooding silence on the journey home.


	6. Chapter 6

**FALLEN ANGEL PART 6**

**Curse; bless me now with your fierce tears (Dylan Thomas).**

Ianto let them into the flat and went straight to the kitchen to make coffee. Jack followed an uneasy two paces behind, hanging his coat in the hallway as he went.

"I was going to order Chinese for tonight that do you?" Ianto was smiling at him.

Jack couldn't understand the sudden switch from pensive to cheerful. He nodded his reply. "Yeah, that's fine. So what do you make of Sister Elizabeth's story?"

Ianto was busying himself with the coffee machine.

"Stranger things have happened Jack, we face the weird almost every day. There are certainly enough historical and theological references to demons. Either way, regardless of what we think, she believes it and the physical evidence is undeniable. Perhaps 'demon' is just another word for alien. I could name at least dozen of our own files that relate to such matters."

Jack watched him from the doorway his arms folded across his chest. "You seemed a little upset earlier."

Ianto looked at him with a sharp frown on his face. "Jack she had a horrible tale to tell, of course I'm upset, what happened to her was terrible."

"Yes, it was. You are usually much more dispassionate than that, detached."

Ianto returned to his task. "Perhaps too much so. Aren't there some cases that just get to you?"

_Why can't you see me Jack?_

Jack nodded, Ianto certainly didn't sound bothered, if anything he sounded like he couldn't be bothered. "You know they do."

"Well then."

Jack accepted the coffee that Ianto handed him. It was as if Ianto was just going through the motions of speaking because he was being spoken to, the cheeriness of less than a couple of minutes before was gone and Jack realised just how tired Ianto was looking all of a sudden.

_Keep looking Jack. I know you can see it. Don't stop looking, don't, please!_

Jack sipped on the coffee; it was wonderful as always, no one ever made it the way Ianto did. It seemed to be the only comforting thing about him these days.

An hour later and Jack was deeply asleep on the couch. Ianto kissed his forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Captain." And grabbing his keys he left the apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Father Rodchenko didn't know what hit him; he was only aware of the excruciating pain of being skinned alive, before he lost consciousness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ianto was singing happily to himself as he drove, well anyone would think he was happy. Truth was he was hysterical, he wanted to cry and scream and slam his foot down on the gas pedal so he could run the car into a wall or a tree, but he had no control, his resolve was weakening. He could feel his body weakening too, the fever was finally taking hold. Yet he was calmly driving through Cardiff in the direction of the Hub covered from head to foot in another man's blood, his hands were sticky with it. It was all over the upholstery, in his hair the iron tang in the very air he was breathing. He wanted to gag on the stench in the warmth of his car but he was inhaling deeply, against his will and crying so loud inside. Could no one see? He knew that Jack could, but he did not understand what it was he was seeing. Ianto was terrified, not sure what this 'thing' had put into the coffee he had given to Jack. Was there even a difference between him and it? Whatever it was, it was him now absorbed into his very soul. Ianto wanted to die there and then and with a sudden horrified realisation he discovered that is what this 'thing' wanted him to do. He knew where it was taking him and he had to fight it. Ianto drove and as he did so he made a grab for his mobile phone and speed dialled Jack's number before the other side that wasn't him at all flung the phone, still dialling on to the back seat of the car. He pulled into the garage that lead straight into the back entrance of the Hub. He stepped in through the security door and headed straight for the locker rooms. He quickly showered, got changed and threw the clothes he'd been wearing into the incinerator by the vaults. On the way back up to the operations area he stopped at Janet's cell and they glared at one another exchanging snarls. Janet back into the corner of her confine and covered her face with her hands.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack lurched upright at the sound of his mobile ringing. He grabbed it out of his pocket and noting the caller was Ianto he answered it straight away, but there was no one there, just the sound of a car engine after a moment of calling Ianto's name he hung up and rang Ianto back, the call was not answered. He swallowed realising that he had just woken from death, Ianto had poisoned his coffee. He closed his eyes to bite back his hurt and Jack dialled Owen and ordered him to meet him at the tourist office as quickly as he could. Owen grumpily complied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gabriel peered in through the darkened window of the rather shabby looking tourist shop. There were no signs of life inside, though that was hardly surprising at 6am really, he'd wait here until Ianto arrived for work, he had to know for sure if he had found the right one. The others had drawn a blank, if this wasn't the man he was looking for then....well the consequences did not bear thinking about. The thought of losing track of Taneth was too frightening for him. Gabriel swung around at the sound of hurried footfall on the wooden boards behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Toshiko wasn't in the least bit surprised to find Ianto in the kitchenette at the coffee machine. She had just been down to the 'guest' holding cell to check on Sister Elizabeth, who was still sleeping under the effects of Owen's sedative. So abandoning her work she joined Ianto by the coffee machine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Who the hell are you?" Jack demanded of the strange man waiting at the tourist office door. Gabriel swung round only to be confronted by a towering man in a swirling coat and the barrel of an old gun in his face. Gabriel raised his hands in submission immediately.

"I'm Father Gabriel. I am looking for Ianto Jones, he works here does he not?" Gabriel held on to his composure and met the stern look from the man confronting with an equally intimidating daze. The gun didn't waver.

"Father, as in priest?"

Gabriel nodded.

"What do you want Ianto for?" There was a second man, emerging from behind the first, his accent similar to Gabriel's own but no more friendly than the first man.

"He is in danger. I have come to help him."

The two strangers exchanged looks.

"Listen mate I hardly think he's in need of a confessional." That was the second man with a London drawl.

"On the contrary it is exactly what he needs." He could see the grip tightening on the gun in the American's hand.

"Sshh Owen. Explain yourself."

Gabriel sighed. "He is possessed." He waited for the anticipated reaction of disbelief.

The weapon was lowered. "On any other day I'd send you to the funny farm."

"Jack you can't be..."

"Yes, I can Owen. He's already killed me once today. Alright Gabriel, you'd better come with us and you're lying to me I'll put a bullet in your head."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ianto smiled at Tosh, beautiful Tosh.

_No, for fuck's sake no!_

"So you and Jack have a nice evening in?"

He reached out a hand and grasped hers giving it a squeeze and not letting go.

"It was ok I suppose. It would've been better if I'd spent it with you though."

Tosh blushed prettily.

"Now Ianto that kind of talk will get him very jealous." She chided playfully.

His grip tightened and he gently drew her closer a ghost of a smile playing over his lips.

"So?"

Tosh stiffened at the tone. "Ianto?" Before she realised it he was edging her back towards to work bench. His face against her cheek. Tosh squirmed.

"You smell exotic Tosh." His lips brushed her cheek, moved down to her neck.

"Ianto don't please." Tosh tried to pull away, but she did not want to hurt him. Ianto had no such considerations as his other arm slid around her back, holding her fast against him. He could smell her fear, feel her pulse quickening and her breath hitching. Her skin silk like on his tongue. Tosh tried to move her head away forcing a gap between them and Ianto's grip tightened painfully closing it again as he bit into her skin.

"Ianto stop, please. Get off me." Tears sprang into her eyes because she just couldn't fight him and Tosh was a fighter. She was frightened more by the look of absolute lust in Ianto's eyes, there was no trace of her friend in the blue. A her hand found it's way under her blouse and again Tosh tried to jerk herself free to no avail....

"Ianto stop, right now!"

It was Jack and Ianto turned his face and glared, reaching for his gun in one fluid movement he shot Jack straight through the chest. The Owen appeared in the door way, his own weapon already aimed.

"You fucking bastard!" He squeezed the trigger.

Tosh squealed as Ianto fell away from her his face contorted in pain blood spreading through the white of his shirt across his chest. He crumpled back against the fridge, trying to suck in breaths. He was speaking in whispers looking up desperately into Tosh's eyes. Gathering herself she knelt at his side. Owen was there a moment later having checked on Jack, his hands going straight to the wound, to try and stop the flow of blood. Owen was raging inside amidst his emotional conflict because right now he wanted Ianto dead. Then he caught the look in Ianto's eyes and held his gaze.

"Thank you. Owen. Thank you. I'm sorry Tosh...so...sorry."

Ianto sagged. Owen checked for a pulse.

"He's gone." He muttered. Tosh's hands went straight to her mouth in distress.

Gabriel watched from the doorway too stunned to move.


	7. Chapter 7

**FALLEN ANGEL PART 7**

**Don't look too closely in the mirror, you may not like what you see.**

"Shit! Ere Gabriel, give me hand!" Owen bellowed attempting to lift Ianto's boneless body from the floor. The priest was at his side in an instant and he gathered the boy up in his arms in one simple move.

"Where do you want him?"

Owen nodded his thanks. "This way...Tosh you OK?"

Tosh nodded wiping at her tear streaked face as she followed the two men down to the autopsy bay.

"Grab the crash trolley Tosh."

Gabriel lay Ianto down on to the metal autopsy table and stepped back watching intently as Owen ripped away the bloodied shirt to expose his chest. He slapped two silicon pads on to his skin and took the paddles that Tosh handed to him.

"Charge to 360 Tosh and stand by with the ambu bag."

Gabriel took another pace back and then remembered the American who had been shot first so he charged back up the steps to check on him. To his utter disbelief the man was hauling himself to unsteady feet. He moved to assist offering a steadying hand which Jack took, gripping him tightly.

"What happened?" He barked out.

"Your colleague shot Ianto; he's taking care of him now."

Jack wrenched his arm away and charged down the steps into the autopsy bay Gabriel on his heels barely able to take in what was going on.....

Ianto was awake and struggling against Owen who was trying to hold him down as he snarled and screamed obscenities. Owen was terrified the young man should be dead, there was nothing on the monitors, but the filth issuing from his mouth bore no resemblance to the kind of speech that Ianto would use. Ianto locked his gaze with Gabriel and suddenly Owen, Jack and Tosh were staring at the priest as if frozen.

"Priest!"

Gabriel took the last two steps down into the bay and went to the end of the table at Ianto's feet.

"Taneth." Gabriel's hand went to the tiny relic in his trouser pocket. He knew he was safe now, his conviction firm. The thing was dying with Ianto.

"You haven't won you know, my child grows in that white witch." He spat out with a hiss.

Jack looked from Gabriel to Ianto, disgusted and horrified.

Gabriel nodded and closed his eyes and spoke Latin verse, shutting out the presence of everyone around him. It was a prayer for Ianto; at this point it was all he could do.

Ianto slumped back down against the metal of the table and Owen stepped out of the way as his body arched and a black vapour issued from his nose and mouth and dissipated into the air. Ianto went limp, an arm dropping over the side of the table. Gabriel continued to pray his hands gripping Ianto's feet. Owen and Tosh were too stunned to move, but Jack went to Ianto's side and pulled him up into his arms and cradled his head, Ianto's dead eyes staring up into his. Jack closed them, vaguely aware of Toshiko's tears and Owen comforting her. Jack planted his hand over Ianto's heart and leaned down, kissing his mouth trying desperately to draw energy out from his own body into Ianto. He'd done it once before when Lisa had attacked him, maybe this time too, maybe. He deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring every aspect of his lover's mouth...

Ianto went rigid and hauled in a juddering breath. Startled Jack jumped back as Ianto sat up with such force that Jack was pushed away.

Gabriel fell silent opening his eyes and he locked gazes with Ianto and immediately crossed himself.

The young man, looking pale and exhausted still managed to smile.

"It's alright Gabriel, Taneth is gone." It was not Ianto's voice and Jack watched as pale white light seemed to emanate from Ianto's skin. Tosh and Owen were backing away behind him.

Ianto kept his gaze focussed on the priest by his feet.

"Ianto expelled him. The demon will not return."

"And Ianto?"

"He will recover in time, though I fear that he will need some time to heal." Ianto faced Jack and Jack realised immediately that it wasn't his lover addressing him.

"You must take care of him. I have mended the physical injury, but his soul is something that only he can repair, with the help of those around him." A hand went to Jack's face and it took great force of will not to flinch.

"You are the constant one, a unique thing in the order of things. You must be strong in the end, and I believe you will be."

"Who are you?" Jack asked gently wanting so much to touch the fingers that brushed his cheek, the warmth radiating off them was beautiful.

"A messenger." Ianto's gaze returned to Gabriel. "You must take Sister Elizabeth to the Vatican, she will be safe there, and the one inside her will not be allowed to harm anyone else. And now I must go and let this boy breath again. Gabriel, servant, you honour me."

Gabriel was smiling. "Can you not remain?"

"It is too painful here. I cannot bare to be in this world." He lay back down and closed his eyes. The light vanished and Owen's monitors jumped into life. It took everyone a few seconds to gather themselves. Owen was the first to move straight to Ianto's side as the young Welshman began to regain consciousness hauling in ragged breaths. Jack was there, opposite Owen Ianto's cold hand tightly grasped in his, Tosh at Jack's right her hand resting on Ianto's leg as Owen slipped an oxygen mask over Ianto's face and began checking him over.

The first thing Ianto saw as he opened his eyes was Toshiko; looking at him with such love in her eyes it broke his heart. Pulling his hand from Jack's grasp he slid the mask off from over his face and spoke to her.

"I'm sorry Tosh. I'm so sorry." And then he cried.

Five minutes after Owen was satisfied that Ianto was in fact alive and well he knocked him out with a sedative injection.

Still thoroughly shaken Tosh went to make a pot of tea, she made good tea, and everyone looked they needed one. Owen and Jack got Ianto cleaned up and into a set of surgical scrubs before settling him on to a cot with a drip and another dose of sedative. She found Jack and the priest in the board room and gave them both a cup of tea before leaving them to talk and going back to Ianto's bedside.

The tea was perfect and Gabriel savoured it, realising only now, just how tired he was. He was aware of Jack's eyes on him as he warmed his hands around the mug in his grasp.

"How long?"

Gabriel frowned at the vague question.

"How long have you been after that thing?"

"Ianto was its fourth host. The first two died during the exorcisms, the previous one, a little girl...somehow she managed to cast it out herself, but she was a devout child. Ianto was...was different." Gabriel looked at the piercing blue eyes without flinching under the intimidating gaze.

"How was he different?" Jack also sounded drained.

Gabriel smiled at that point. "Some angels are stronger than others."

"Angels?"

"Yes Captain Harkness, angels. You saw, the same as I did, the light coming from him."

Jack shook his head and sipped at his tea.

"How is it, with all the things that you see, and I know judging from the looks of this place and that fact that you do not stay dead, how is it you cannot bring yourself to believe in an angel?"

Jack placed his cup down on the table. "It was an Alien of some kind, the same as that Taneth thing."

"Of course...." They sat silently for some time. "Who is Sister Elizabeth?"

Jack heaved out a sigh and scrubbed his hands down his face. "Something Ianto is never going to forgive himself for. When he was possessed he...he raped her." The words tasted like bile in his mouth. "She's pregnant, the foetus isn't human."

"I will need to take her back to Rome."

Jack gave him a withering look. "Sorry, no can do. She stays here until we are certain she presents no threat."

"I see."

Another silence settled between them.

"Tell me about Ianto Jones."

Jack shot him a guarded look. "Why?"

"Curious I suppose. He's special..God has...."

Jack rose to his feet. "Tortured him enough, don't you think?"

"That would be the work of the devil Captain." Gabriel replied watching as Jack went to the door.

"Yeah, whatever. Wait here." He left the room and went down to the autopsy bay. Owen and Tosh were still there and Gwen had joined them. Owen having filled her in on the details.

"Tosh, did you put Retcon in Gabriel's tea?"

She shook her head, vaguely appalled at the notion of drugging a priest. "He might be able to help us understand what happened to Ianto; I thought it prudent to wait."

Jack nodded then carefully moved Gwen away from Ianto's bed side so he could take her place. He gently rested his hand against the young man's fore head.

"How's he doing Owen?"

"His vitals have stablelised and the gunshot wound has totally healed over, it's like he healed in the same way you do. Is that what you did when you were snogging him?"

In truth Jack wasn't sure. "I think so, sometimes I can transfer the energy. It worked on Ianto once before."

"And the light coming off him?" Tosh wanted to know, she was much calmer now.

"Residual energy. The vortex is part of my make-up since Rose made me immortal, maybe once it had used what was needed to heal him the rest of it just bled away. I don't know for sure."

Gwen grasped Jack's arm and whispered in his ear. "We need to talk."

He nodded and followed out of the autopsy bay. They stood at the top of the stairs in subdued conversation.

"A vicar was murdered last night in the early hours...I've advised Swanson that we are dealing with it, the crime scene has been cordoned off and is under police guard. I went out there Jack. It's pretty horrific." She gestured to the medical bay. "If Ianto...well...just be prepared Jack. If he remembers what he did whilst under the control of that Alien or whatever it was... he's...it's going to be hard for him."

"You sure Ianto was involved?"

"CCtv footage was pretty conclusive. I got to it before the police did."

Jack touched her arm never more grateful in his life. "Thank you, can you deal with clean-up?"

She replied with a smile. "Owen's help would be appreciated."

It was a battle just to open his eyes, primarily because he didn't want to. He never wanted to wake up at all after the things he had done....well, how could he ...go on that was. He was at home. Ianto wasn't certain how or when that had happened. It had been days and had felt like weeks of being in the fog of antidepressants and sedatives. He was no longer certain. It wasn't that he didn't care anymore, because he did. Ianto just felt so deeply ashamed that he had refused to even so much as look at his friends and lover as they each in turn had tried to comfort him. Owen and Jack had sat with him explaining what had happened. Ianto hadn't needed the repeat show, he knew, was well aware of everything that had transpired from violating that poor woman to stripping the skin from a man's living body and then turning on Toshiko and Jack. His guts hurt with the guilt, his hands shook so violently that he couldn't even hold a glass of water any more.

He vaguely remembered resigning from Torchwood and then a week later...was it a week? Whatever, he downed a bottle of codeine tablets with a litre of vodka. Owen had saved him, Jack had held him and Tosh had cried over him, yet again another repeat show then. Ianto lost track after that. He wasn't sure of his own name sometimes, didn't want to remember the name of the man he was ashamed to be. They wouldn't leave him alone though, each time he regained some sense of time and space, someone was there. Today it was Jack. Ianto could hear him talking on the phone in the other room.

Ianto hauled his dead weight body out of his bed and pulled a hoodie on over his pyjamas and went through to the kitchen. Jack was just hanging up from the call as he took in Ianto's shadowlike appearance. He looked thin and frail, nothing like the vital young man he had fallen in love with, was still in love with.

"Hey." Jack offered up gently, it was the best he could come up with.

Ianto sat at the kitchen table and rested his hands in front of him clasping them to stop the shakes.

"Coffee?"

Ianto nodded. "Thanks Jack."

Jack set to the task and a moment later a latte was sitting there in front of Ianto.

"Sister Elizabeth is coming to see you today, Owen's bringing her and he's going to check you over at the same time."

Ianto stared at the mug. "Why?"

Jack sat opposite him and engulfed Ianto's cold hands in his warm ones. "Because she is worried about you."

Ianto looked at Jack's face and Jack swallowed at the frightened child before him. He tried to show Ianto how much he was loved in his returning look. "She's wanting to see you, to talk to you."

"I'm surprised she can stand to look at me."

"I'm looking at you aren't I?"

Ianto nodded.

"I don't know how many times it will take my telling to convince you...The things that happened were not your fault...let me ask you something."

"Go on."

Jack sucked in a breath knowing the dodgy territory he was about to tread on with his next words. "Did Lisa kill Dr Tanizaki and Annie or did the cyberwoman?"

Ianto flinched at the very idea. "Lisa would never have hurt anyone!"

"And neither would you."

Ianto looked down at their clasped hands for a long moment. Jack wondered at the silence, for once Ianto wasn't disagreeing with him. Maybe he'd finally gotten through.


	8. Chapter 8

**FALLEN ANGEL PART 8**

**In the light of new life and fresh beginnings comes forgiveness.**

Owen was perusing the test results with great interest. Sister Elizabeth was doing well, the pregnancy seemed to be progressing normally and now she was half way through and starting to show through her white habit. The woman had resigned herself to being confined with good grace. She spent her days making tea and cleaning the Hub (in Ianto's absence) and then kneeling in her room deep in prayer and meditation. Once a day she was escorted outside so that she could take a walk in the fresh air. Normally it was Gwen or Jack who accompanied her. Elizabeth didn't seem to mind, trusting herself to be guided by God as always in all matters. Jack marvelled at her unwavering faith and Gwen just enjoyed listening to an entirely different perspective on the world. The woman reminded her strongly of Ianto, her quiet calm washing over them all like a warm blanket and like the others she found herself greatly missing his presence in the Hub.

Jack had tried everything he could think of to persuade Ianto to return to work, but the young man had refused. He had taken to shutting himself in his flat and refusing to go out anywhere at all. He had even started ordering his groceries on line to avoid going outside. Their relationship had fallen apart, mostly because Ianto had simply shut him out, refusing to talk and absolutely turning down any physical contact of any kind. Initially Jack had been persistant with his worry, latterly he just became frustrated and annoyed at the younger man's unwillingness to let anyone near him. He had kept going on about being contaminated and unclean, which had lead to a heightening of his OCD hygiene fixation. Ianto's flat became like an operating theatre it was so sterile. Jack didn't know what else to do and eventually he stopped trying and stopped visiting. It broke his heart because inspite of everything he still loved Ianto and really didn't know what to do anymore.

Owen had gone through various prescription medication options and Ianto wouldn't touch any of the tablets that were offered. He wouldn't be councelled and ended up yelling at Owen to go away and leave him be. When Tosh went to visit him, he simply ran to his bathroom and locked himself in it and wouldn't come out until he was certain she was gone. Even Sister Elizabeth tried to get through to him, explained that there was nothing to forgive because what happened wasn't his fault. Ianto had downed a bottle of scotch after she left and woke up the following morning in a pool of vomit, which he then spent the day scrubbing away until his hands bled.

Torchwood had moved on. Father Gabriel, at Jack insistence had been Retconned, but only a few weeks worth so that he wouldn't remember Ianto's name or the events in the Hub. Jack had put him on a plane to Rome with a note to the Pope and then there was the Sister still in their care and Owen was looking at the latest set of results in puzzlement. Charts in hand he made his way up to Jack's office and walked in.

Jack was hunched over a bunch of reports from UNIT looking thoroughly dispirited, he was relieved to have Owen distract him from work that Ianto would normally be doing.

"Owen."

The medic sat down and passed Jack his charts. "That's the latest on Sister Lizzy."

"And?"

"She is carrying a normal, healthy human child, the amnio tests say it is a match for Ianto's DNA. It's a baby Jack a proper one, a boy actually."

Jack was frowning. "I thought...."

Owen shrugged. "I can't explain it either. The only thing I can suggest is divine intervention." As much as it upset him to admit it.

Jack's eye brows were in his hairline. "You have to be kidding Owen."

"I have no other explanation Jack. Whatever it was initially, well it's not that now. It's Ianto's son."

Jack slumped back in his seat. "Does it make a difference?"

"When we deliver a normal healthy baby? Of course it does! Sister Elizabeth has already stated that she will release the child into our care, she has every intention of returning to a monastery, or whatever it is nuns do. She told me it was Ianto's decision, which now kind've complicates things, especially given his current condition." Owen felt extremely uncomfortable discussing the matter. "One of us is going to have to try and talk to Ianto about this."

"Give the child up for adoption. There are families with Torchwood clearance, once we are certain he is 'safe' that is. There is no need to involve Ianto."

Owen was not happy. "Do we have that right?"

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Don't let me make in an order. Ianto is in no fit state to make any kind of decision, you know that as well as I do. I'll be honest I am seriously considering Retconning him, he can't go on the way he is if he is to have any quality of life."

"You can't be serious Jack. Retcon is not a precise science and in his state it will do more harm than good."

"Is that your personal opinion?"

"No it's my medical one. You're the one whose too personally involved here. Throwing off another ex – lover for the sake of your own convenience Jack. That boy needs our continued support not be abandoned because we can't be bothered." Owen snapped.

Jack glowered at him. "We cannot baby sit him indefinitely Owen."

Owen lurched to his feet. "Get stuffed Jack. You so much as go near him with ANY tablets and you will regret it. He needs time and after what he went through 3 months is not enough. If you need sex so badly pick someone up from a bar like the rest of us, but don't you dare sacrifice Ianto for your own selfish needs." He left slamming the door behind him.

Jack buried his face in his hands wondering why everyone thought so badly of him, was he really that bad? He had genuinely believed he had Ianto's best interest at heart, he wiped at the tear that had formed in his eyes. Damn it! He made a decision and got to his feet grabbing Owen's charts. He needed to see Ianto, maybe this new news would help and grabbing his great coat he headed out of the Hub without telling anyone where he was going.

Jack let himself into Ianto's sparsely decorated flat and straight away hung up his coat and pulled off his boots in the hallway. He found Ianto in the kitchen cleaning at the work surfaces singing softly to himself in Welsh, completely lost in his task. Jack coughed to get his attention and Ianto kept at his task as he spoke.

"Hello Jack."

Jack shuddered at the montone of his voice.

"Hey. I was wondering if we could talk."

Ianto stopped and ducked down to put the cloth he had been using into the washing machine.

"Of course. Coffee?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, that would be nice." He replied gently and sitting down at the kitchen table, which was spotless. Jack placed the charts down in front of him and watched as Ianto set about making his special brew, the only constant thing that hadn't suffered was Ianto's ability to make the best damn coffee in Cardiff, probably in Wales actually. Jack took in Ianto's diminished appearance, baggy jeans and T-shirt hanging on far too small a frame. Ianto's skin was almost alabaster white and there were deep grey circles under lifeless blue eyes. The scent of the coffee was the only reassuring thing as a mug of the steaming liquid was carefully placed before him. Ianto still suffered with the shakes then.

The younger man took a place opposite him, he had not made himself anything to drink. He just sat there, skeletal fingers interlinked on the table top in front of him. It was a contradiction of old age and youth sitting before him, like a paradox. Ianto wouldn't look into his eyes like he used to either.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

The coffee tasted wonderful and Jack savoured it having missed it so much recently and that was it really, the core of it.

"I miss you."

Ianto looked down at his hands. "What's to miss?"

Jack raised his mug. "This for a start...You Ianto. I don't know what to do any more, how to make this right."

"What's in the paperwork?"

Jack sighed. "Owen's scans of Elizabeth's baby. It's a boy, in good health and you are his father."

Ianto looked up, apprehensive a world of pain shining there. Jack wanted to grab him and hold him but instead he edged the documents over.

"Take a look."

Ianto looked down at the folder. "Why wasn't it terminated?"

"Elizabeth wouldn't allow it and Owen refused to perform the procedure without her consent."

"I raped her, how can she want that thing to live?"

"Its a child, not a thing and it's not the babies fault who it's parents are." Jack half wondered if that was the right thing to say, but he knew deep down that Ianto would prefer the honesty.

Slowly Ianto reached out and opened the folder. There were pictures of the baby from the ultra sound scan. Ianto studied them, picking one up in a trembling hand to get a better look.

"What will happen to it?"

"Him, it's a boy, apparently; though I'm no good at reading those things. It's your decision. Elizabeth will be returning to orders once the baby is born, she's insisted that you decide."

Ianto put the picture down and got up trying to hide the fact that tears were flowing over his pale face, went to the kitchen sink and got himself a glass of water.

"I thought Owen said, it wasn't human."

Jack shrugged, finishing the coffee and resisting the overwhelming urge to get up, he still needed to hug Ianto and take his pain away.

"All the tests, indicate that he is. Owen called it divine intervention and given the amount that Elizabeth has been praying, who am I to argue? Gabriel thought you were an angel, perhaps he was right."

"Angels are supposed to be good, Jack." The was no passion in his voice it was a flat statement of fact.

"Maybe sometimes they fall, the same as the rest of us do. I don't know Yan. I just know that you have a son to think about now and none of it is his fault. He'll need to be loved and cared for like any other child. Like any one of us. You can do that." Jack realised his mistake the moment he said it. The glass dropped into the sink and Ianto swung round his eyes wide with grief. He dropped to the floor and howled burying his head under his arms and drawing his knees into his chest. Jack was at his side in an instant pulling the crying man into his arms, cradling him and enveloping him as much as he could to keep the badness out. Jack had no words of comfort though, he knew they'd be of no use.

Jack wasn't certain how long they had been hunched up on the floor. He was cramped and cold and Ianto didn't feel at all warm against him, just awkward and bony and he finally realised, sound asleep. Jack gathered him up and lifted him into his arms and got his to his feet. Ianto was ridiculously light. He carried him through to the bed room and lay him down wrapping the duvet around his wraith like form. Jack settled down beside him taking care to make sure that his embrace wasn't going to wake him up.

Ianto awoke to find himself ensconsed in the quilt on his bed. Slightly confused he sat up and found a note on the pillow next to him.

_I'll be back this evening with dinner, hope Chinese will do, ring me if you want something different._

_Love J._

Ianto surprised himself by smiling at Jack's neat copperplate handwriting, he loved Jack's handwriting, it was the only thing that man did neatly. Stripping off his clothes Ianto went for a shower. He was still smiling, for some reason he had something to be happy about, he wished he could figure out what it was though.


	9. Chapter 9

**FALLEN ANGEL: FINAL PART**

**In the wake of the plague**

Ianto adjusted his tie for the umpteenth time. It just wouldn't sit right. Jack had watched for almost ten minutes from the bathroom door and eventually found the process too torturous to observe so he stepped forward and reached around Ianto and grasped his hands pulling Ianto's back into his chest in a firm embrace and resting his chin on Ianto's shoulder. They looked at each other through the reflection in the mirror. Ianto still looked too thin, but he was a healthier colour these days and the black circles under the young man's beautiful blues were fading to grey at long last. Ianto was obviously more than a little nervous.

"It's fine." Jack assured him. "You look fine, stop fretting."

Ianto closed his eyes relishing the comfort. "Sorry..I'm just...."

"Nervous, I know. It's just work Ianto. Something you've done for a long time. There is nothing to worry about."

He could feel Jack's breath against his ear, could smell that sweet, spicy scent he knew so well. "I just..."

"Ssshh. We've been over this. The others are looking forward to having you back and if I deprive Owen of proper coffee for much longer I'm going to have industrial action to deal with as well as all the paperwork."

Eventually Ianto nodded squeezing Jack's fingers that were entwined with his own. "I guess we better get going then."

Jack had advised the team that Ianto would be restarting work that morning so Tosh, Gwen and even Owen had made a special effort to be in early to greet their youngest colleague when he arrived. It had been a long battle trying to get Ianto to function, let alone back at work. Owen had been the one to finally convince him, having awarded him a clean bill of health (Well almost) he had insisted that Ianto put the sorry mess behind him and move on. Ianto had begged to be retconned and Owen had flat out refused reasoning that the trauma symptoms wouldn't dissipate just because of a few well placed pills. Retcon was not a miracle cure for his woes, it would mean Retconning back 5 years so that everything was lost. That was not an option because the team didn't want to lose him. More accurately Jack would've cut his balls off if he'd done that. It had surprised Owen 3 months ago when Jack suggested the memory wipe in the first place. Owen was thankful for the human body's capacity to heal and his own faith in Ianto, the lad was much stronger than they all (except Owen) assumed. It hadn't been an easy road though. Slowly Ianto began to trust himself around his colleagues when they had visited him at home, but he would never allow himself to be left alone with any one of them except Jack. He was especially edgy around Tosh and constantly apologetic toward her.

Today would be his first day back inside the Hub for almost 6 months. Owen was half wondering if he'd even make through the door. However he had every confidence in Jack's methods of persuasion.

Ianto hesitated at the Tourist Office door, very reluctant to take that step. He glanced at Jack for guidance and he just fired him one of his dazzling grins. Reassured Ianto opened the door and hesitated, taking in the mess before him. He rolled his eyes and stepped forward to inspect his neglected territory.

"I see the house keeping hasn't improved then."

Jack closed the door behind then and rubbed his hands together. "I could help you dust it down later..."

"I'm sure you could." Ianto responded dryly. He sucked in a breath and leaned over the counter and hit the button to let them in. "I bet it's even worse downstairs isn't it."

Jack smiled. "You wound me, sir. Shall we?"

Ianto stopped. "I'm not ready for this Jack."

He felt Jack's warm hand engulf his, gently squeezing. "I'm right with, you'll be fine."

They exchanged faint smiles and Ianto lead the way down into the Hub.

Tosh and Gwen both had to restrain themselves. Ianto took being cuddled and fussed with good grace and thankfully Owen only grabbed his hand briefly and patted his back steering him in the direction of the beloved coffee machine. Ianto froze in the doorway to the kitchenette, remembering vividly what had transpired there, but Owen gently urged him forwards.

"You can do this Ianto, I need coffee, lots of coffee none of that Tar that Jack makes, or cat pee that Gwen that comes up with or the tea... ugh... green fucking tea.... that Tosh makes. C.O.F.F.E.E. Need it now." He kept his voice light and hung about in the doorway as Ianto set about doing the honours. Ten minutes later and he was handing out their drinks like he'd never been away.

Ianto hesitantly tapped on the door to Sister Elizabeth's temporary quarters, on hearing her 'come in'. He stepped through the door, careful to leave it open behind him so as not to frighten her. Elizabeth was rising to her feet as he stepped into the room. Ianto had wanted Jack to come down here with him, but Jack had told him that he needed to do this alone. Unbeknown Ianto Jack was watching on the CCTV feed from his office computer. Ianto held out a mug of tea toward her.

"I thought you might like some tea." His voice trembling with apprehension. To his astonishment she confidently stepped forward and took it with a warm smile that graced her face.

"Thank you Ianto, please come in and talk to me."

Reluctantly Ianto complied and he sat on the very edge of her neatly made bed whilst she took the chair opposite, one hand resting on her distended abdomen. Ianto looked down at his hands, unable to face her directly.

"It's alright Ianto. I'm not mad at you in any way. I never was." She assured him before sipping on her tea. "Good tea, thank you."

"I'm sorry, about what happened, what I did." He mumbled.

"I know. Look at it this way. A new life, a baby will be born soon. That's a good thing."

"That's what Jack said. It doesn't feel like it though." His feet were suddenly very interesting.

"Ianto, please look at me." Elizabeth was gentle, but her tone was insistent.

"I'm too ashamed to."

"Are you afraid you'll see anger in my eyes?"

Ianto shook his head.

"Then what is it?"

"I...I'm afraid I'll see forgiveness that I don't deserve."

Elizabeth put her mug to the floor and outstretched both her hands to him. "I would get up but it's a bit hard, come here....please come here."

Hesitantly Ianto edged forwards wholly aware of where his hands had bruised her months before. He grasped her warm fingers and she pulled his hands to rest them against her baby bulge. He could feel the movement under his hands and somehow he managed to meet her eyes, there was only love there.

"That is our son, he kicks like I don't know what...You must forgive yourself for his sake, and he will need your love."

"But I..."

"It doesn't matter Ianto...none of it does. If you can love this child and forgive yourself then that demon has truly lost. I know you are a good person, you would not be suffering otherwise, but it has to end now for both your sakes."

Ianto looked back at his hands and nodded slowly. "I understand." Tears ran down his face and Elizabeth gently fussed with his hair and wiped them away on the sleeve of his habit.

"Good, now how about we think of some names for this little fellow before he comes out."

**AN: I leave it up to you all to decide about whether or not you think Ianto should keep the baby!!! Thank you for reading and for the many encouraging and kind reviews....Deeta**


End file.
